Pardon My Past
by Karma's Slave
Summary: They say strong friendships and relationships,last more than one lifetime. but what happens when an enemy from past life,just won't let go of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Binded Souls

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, in any form…. Damn it!!!

Warning: granted this is the first chapter, I know so far, Based upon the Black family tree I saw at Harry potter lexicon, that the first Sirius Black was born 1845 and Died 1853,( I did the math) and he was 8 years old. But for the sake of this story, I made another Sirius the first. And I know book wise, Hermione was knocked out for fight scene in OOTP, but just for this one chapter, I'll have to refer to the movie where she wasn't knocked out, take on that scene. And of course this is an Alternate Universe.

--

Chapter One

--

Year, 1880

Her body trembled as she held the head of her now dead lover close to her in a final embrace, hot tears running down her face; she brought her face down onto her once living lover. Kissing his once warm lips for the last time, as her fingers ran through his hair for the last time, as she brought those very fingers, to the side of his face.

"I'll be with you soon my love…my Sirius"; she whispered before once again taking once last kiss from the lips of her lover.

The woman was grabbed from behind, "now you'll be mine forever, and he can't even save you" he said. The woman tried to tear her arm away from him. It had been awhile before the woman had realized she, still had her wand on her, struggling, she managed to get a good grip on her wand and quickly performed a spell that broke; the physical hold on her body.

She had to stop him now and fast, she looked around the large empty room, where she saw an arch way it was looking to be empty, she had no idea what it was but she knew it was her only chance. "Vilmos, I will never be yours, in any form, not in this lifetime or in the next." She yelled to him, as her hand now held her wand tighter to her. She gave one last look to her deceased lover Sirius Black the first; she felt the power of her magic growing strong.

"_fiutare questo stregone che i suoi giorni sono fatti, dargli una punizione più difettosa della morte in se ed allora legherò la mia anima al mio soltanto amore." She _quickly shouted Vilmos tried to counter the curse she was setting upon him. She took note of how the archway wasn't looking so empty; it was like clear drapery, if that was even possible and "you mudblood whore I'll get you for this, Granger and you too Black, I swear it, no matter the time or life I'll get you both for this. Screamed Vilmos. Regina Granger had watched the clear drapery take away the body of her sworn enemy into the veil where he shall be forever. Regina went over to Sirius with whatever energy she had left, lying next to him, her grip had loosen on her Vinewood with dragon heart string core wand.

As Regina closed her eyes, she had a feeling as if she were falling off of some form of cliff. But unknown to Regina Granger, was that more than one curse had been created that very night.

By the time they were found, Regina had passed on due to the curse she placed on herself. Regina's spell had sent Vilmos into the archway, where he would stay for all eternity but however to keep him there she binded Her own soul as well as the soul of Sirius's together, so they could be together always and to make sure Vilmos stayed in his eternal prison. But what Regina didn't know, Vilmos would stay true to his curse.

And As for Sirius Black, The First and Regina Granger, well no one really knows, for they had no children of their own. They had been survived by their respective families.

--

Year, 1996

For nearly 200 years, Vilmos Warlock had been trapped into the archway which has been now labeled the veil. Vilmos could hear some form of battle outside of the veil; he looked toward the large window, of his eternal prison. His dark cold eyes widen as he saw, a girl of 16/17 years old, crouching in what could pass off for a trench, she had long dark wavy hair, and dark brown eyes to match.

Just looking at the girl, brought back the dreadful memory that was Regina Granger back to his mind but that was when he saw 'him' as well, both were dead ringers for the pureblood and the mudblood whore, who put him here in his eternal punishment. It was in no doubt that wizard is a part of the Black family line. But the girl she must've have been from Regina's family there had been no other way it had to be them, she had to have been, Vilmos saw the man he identified as Black, being hit with a stunner, an evil smile appearing upon Vilmos's lips. Vilmos couldn't explain it but with power he still had left ,he was actually controlling the archway, he didn't care if this wasn't the actual Sirius Black he had know, but he would take vengeance upon him some ho, so why not his doppelganger relative.

'Yes' his mind screamed as Black was now in the clutches of the archway known as the veil but Vilmos victory was cut short as he saw the black descendent, not joining into his eternal prison where he would punish him for his ancestor. He saw him go into the veil, 'how was this possible' Vilmos thought to himself, 'Where the hell was Black?' his mind screamed.

"I'll get that bastard" Vilmos said with such malice into his tone

"And his little bitch" he added. 'They'll both shall pay and I will be free' his mind added.

--

'Harry' Sirius's mind screamed as he was coming too. "Wake up Sirius, your safe now, nephew" said a calm masculine voice

--

The present,

Meanwhile at the Granger manor house it was a large house for a family of three but regardless, the house had been in their family for many generations.

Achoo, Hermione sneezed as the dust of her family's attic had hit her nose. Though Hermione's parents were only mere dentists, her father came from a side where they had invested rather well, he was the only Granger, whom wasn't a lawyer or another type of doctor. They lived rather well due to this mere fact, it like being rich but you weren't a self absorb snob.

As lovely as this manor house was ,it was a pain in the arse to keep it that way, Hermione's parents didn't want her to using magic to clean the attic faster, since her 17th birthday had come and gone, she was allowed to due magic outside of school. But to her parents they would see it as an 'out of jail' free card, when it came to even doing the simplest of things.

Hermione pulling out her wand, she muttered a quick cleaning spell that took care of all the dust among in the attic. As her parents weren't home, so how would they know? But still had a lot to go through. Hermione deiced to go through the older items first. But that's when it had started; Hermione felt some form of gravitational pull towards the deeper end of the large attic. Which lead her to see a trunk very similar to the one she had while she was attending Hogwarts.

Since the cleaning spell had taken care of the dust, the trunks looked in very good shape. Where in gold lettered initials, R.G, Hermione, didn't have think twice on what those letters stood for, Regina Granger; as a child Hermione used to stare at Regina's name on the family tree, she couldn't help but feel some connection toward her. She remembered stories from the family on her father's side of Regina. She remembered a more specific tale of Regina, stating that she could do things that others normally couldn't do. And that just got her wondering more and more about Regina Granger. But unknowns to Hermione, she's about to get an answer.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Pardon My Past

Chapter 2

By Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

--

'Harry' Sirius's mind screamed as he had come too. "Your safe now, nephew" said a calm masculine voice

--

Year, 1996

"NO! You don't understand, I have to go back, he _needs_ me!" the younger Sirius Black screamed. "I'm sorry nephew, you can't not do that at least not now" said Sirius, the first; as he tried to hold down the younger Black, "what do you mean not now? Harry needs me, I have to help him" Sirius yelled as he struggled against his great uncle.

"It's alright Padfoot" said a voice that Sirius has not heard in years, Sirius had stopped struggling with his great uncle, "James?" Sirius asked. "Well who else would it be padfoot?" as James Potter stepped forward. "I've asked your friend James Potter here Sirius, to help you understand what's to be coming" said the elder Black but the younger was not listening. "Harry will be alright he has the others to help him" he said to his recently deceased friend, "You know for a fact Sirius he's survived through worse" added James.

"But Prongs…James, I promised you and Lily, I promised him that I would be there….I promised" Sirius bellowed with such sad emotion. "Sirius, whatever happened. Had happened, you didn't know. We didn't know as hard as this is to say padfoot, it's time for you not to live in the past anymore... at least not that one" James said.

James's speech had comforted Sirius in a way but not completely, but before he could say anything else. "I need your help" said the elder Black.

"Who are you?" asked the younger Black as now staring at the man whom was looking exactly like him. Give or take a few facial features but there was a strong resemblance, or what he could of been like had his life had not been wasted in Azkaban.

"Well you see it's actually going to be a longer story then you think, I'm Sirius Black, The First, but until you had fallen into the veil …well uh this is the part where it's really complicated." He said the younger Sirius and with James by his side stood silent.

"How much complicated?" Sirius asked.

"But before your recent death, I was apart of you" said the elder Sirius.

"Oh!" Sirius plainly said while he wore a bewildered look upon his face

--

The Present

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she had to open the trunk; she couldn't concentrate on the rest of the attic. Placing her hands on one of the handles Hermione began to pull the chest towards her; it budged some but not enough for Hermione to open the trunk all the way. Hermione giving the trunk more pulls and tugs and with a loud groan, due to the pain she felt in her arms and as well as her lower back. After what seemed to be awhile Hermione finally managed to pull out the trunk of Regina Granger, unfortunately had landed butt first the second Hermione had recovered the trunk from under all the older possessions of the Granger family.

Hermione now getting a good and better look at the trunk; Hermione could see a faded or possibly still fading emblem on the trunk. She squinted her eyes toward the emblem and to Hermione it looked oddly familiar, it hadn't taken Hermione long to figure it out; the crest was an emblem of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 'She was a witch…like me and she went to Hogwarts as well' the thought of another magical being in the family had always comforted Hermione, however it really was shame to Hermione that she could never in some way or another meet this fellow family witch.

Her eyes shifted from the emblem to the padlock on the trunk, "great" Hermione said out loud, without thinking Hermione figured since the lock was so old it would break easily, so she went to try and haul the old padlock off the trunk. What actually had surprised Hermione was that for an old lock it was quite shockingly sturdy?

Then she felt the tip of her Vinewood and dragon heart string core wand begin to poke into her side. Hermione mentally slapped herself for her 'air-head' moment, as she realized she could have gotten the padlock off in another way. But she just brushed it off probably for the excitement of answering her curiosity.

With her wand now in her hand "Alohamora" as she casted the spell.

The sound of a small click had filled the attic and then only to be followed by a clanking thud, for when Hermione took off the padlock and dropped. Hermione took in a breath just before as she was about to open the trunk, a moment of silence if you will.

With both hands on the cover; Hermione opened the age old trunk. "Achoo!!!" as the dust from inside the trunk had set off Hermione's allergies. Using the same cleaning spell from before, the dust was gone. "That's better" she said to herself. As Hermione went through the trunk one of the possessions of Regina Granger was a blue and silver scarf, with a small smile to her lips, "She was a Ravenclaw" Hermione had also taken note of the books inside the trunk but she figured she would go through them later. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed an object sticking out from under one of the books. It looked to be a small painting canvas, Hermione, took it so she can look at it.

She stared at the painting wide eye; it was a muggle style painting. But that wasn't what bothered Hermione, it was a small painting of Regina Granger; Hermione was speechless she felt as is she was staring right at herself it was almost uncanny however Regina Granger was not alone in that painting. Hermione looked at Regina as she was in the arms of a Black and not just any Black but a dead ringer for the Sirius Black she had once known.

This was starting to scare the hell out of Hermione…and she hasn't even a clue to what's coming.

--

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Pardon My Past

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter DVD's but however I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, which would be J.K Rowling.

--

Chapter 3

--

Year, 1996

"…A...part of me?" Sirius replied with a slight hesitation. "It's hard to explain but I'll try my best. You see Sirius, I'm you and your me, you see I was born in the mid 1860's and I died in 1880's, I was in my early twenties 'early twenties?' thought the younger Sirius 'was their ever a Black who made it to their golden years his mind also wondered; "I was in a middle of a duel to the death for the woman I loved; I would have won that duel until that no good son of a bitch had broken the rules" explained, Sirius and James were still listening.

"while we were in our duel, he was growing in patient and I could feel his sense of frustration never the less, I had unfortunately gotten arrogant in our duel and it had almost cost me Regina, right then and their" said the elder Sirius as he held the tone of regret into his voice. "Who was the other dueler?" Asked James Potter, While Sirius stood silent.

The young looking elder Black sighed, "Vilmos Warlock" he said the name as if it were a curse within itself. "Wait, when you said you are me and I am you and if your apart of me, then why the hell are you standing right in front me; what does all this mean and what does this have to do with me?" Sirius said as he broke his silence.

A silence had over come the three wizards. "According to our Black family tree, not only am I burned off but I am also your great uncle" he started to explain. "You are my nephew, but you are also me Reincarnated, but are your _own_ person Sirius, each time a person is reincarnated; they evolve from who they used to be, sure some traits may stay or go." He finished explaining.

"And Sirius you have trust me when I say it's not your time to be here, at least not for another many a years, so you'll get the time to find out the person you really are." He added.

"Why isn't my time?" Sirius asked again.

"Because you've to go back" replied the older Black

"That you keep repeating! You're just not saying why I have too?" yelled Sirius.

"Because you have to save her!" screamed the older Sirius. "He's coming for her, I don't know how or when, but I can feel the veil's hold of him has been weakening; ever since Regina's soul had gone missing, it has been weakening" he answered.

"What do you mean missing" James who had been silent since the two Blacks had started to arguing.

The older Sirius looked to James, as he released another sigh, "when Vilmos and I were dueling and when I was wining, he was desperate enough to take a shot at Regina, I however jumped into the spells path, it wasn't the killing spell, but it was powerful enough to kill me when it struck here" he said; as he placed a hand over his heart. "After I was dead and from what she told in our reuniting, Regina pulled out her wand and cursed him into the veil for all eternity, Regina had also binded our souls together, so that no matter the life time we would always be together and of course to make sure that Vilmos stays into his prison or until you or Regina's incarnate can destroy him" spoke the elder Sirius.

"Wow binded souls, you know that does kind of explain one thing about you Sirius" said James. The younger Sirius looked to his best mate with his arms crossed on his chest. "And what's that Prongs?" He replied. "Explains why you couldn't hold down a girlfriend for more than a day" James retorted as happy as Sirius was to see his non-blood related brother after all this time but Sirius just wanted to punch James right in the face for that comment.

But another thought had come across Sirius's mind "Wait, if this Vilmos is in the Veil, then how come I aren't having a showdown with him" he asked. "Divine intervention, enough said" replied the older Sirius.

"Better yet, you said Regina binded yours and her soul right, then how come she wasn't with this Sirius when we were at school" James questioned. "When a soul is up for reincarnation, they have to wait for the right body to match the old souls and plus the new soul with." Older Black answered. "So that's why she's missing because she's with her reincarnate" said the younger.

"Oh! that explains why you couldn't find her either" James said as he looked to his best mate, while the younger Black stood silent; mentally counting in his head to restrain himself from hitting James…from hitting him too hard at the most of it .

"Who is she and aside from who, just what do I have to stop him from doing to her?" Sirius asked.

"Regina was a muggle-born witch, she was a Ravenclaw; she was considered to be the brightest witch of her age." The elder Sirius spoke with a small smile on his face but the smile was short lived. "Vilmos, like me was a pureblood wizard but he only wanted her for one reason and only one, to have her bear a child that would be born powerful, a child to be raised into being the darkest wizard to ever exist and I'm sure your experience you can imagine something just as horrible" exclaimed the older Sirius Black.

Sirius who was lost inside his own thoughts 'Wait the Brightest of her…! No it couldn't be not her' "Regina what… what was her last name?" he asked.

"Granger" was the answer he got. 'Oh bloody fucking shit' his mind said.

Regina Granger …no much rather Hermione Granger needed him more then ever, even if she didn't even know it yet; on the contrary all Sirius knew was he couldn't and wouldn't let this Vilmos Warlock near her not even letting him touch her with a tip of a finger. He'd kill him, if Vilmos did ever escape.

But then again killing Vilmos was the point to begin with.

"How do I get back?"

End Chapter 3

--


	4. Chapter 4

Pardon My Past

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks are alive for this fan-fiction.

--

Hermione had to talk to some one and fast she concluded that Harry was a big N-O, Ginny; maybe, Ronald: bloody hell no. Her parents were defiantly out of the question. But then it had hit her, she could talk to Dumbledore about this. Hermione hadn't seen Dumbledore since the final battle, which ironically had also been graduation day. The side of good had triumphed; Harry had been the one destroy Voldemort for good.

Hermione knew she if there was anyone to be best confined in it was Albus Dumbledore.

You see it wasn't just the painting that bothered Hermione but it was her own subconscious that has been scaring her for a good while now, actually 'for a good while' would have to be one of the biggest lies she ever told, ever since the near end of the her fifth year at Hogwarts; she's been having dreams…nightmares of a horrible man; to Hermione this horrible man would have or could have actually made Tom Riddle look like a saint. She never told anyone about it, Hermione felt like she couldn't it at all, it was war time and her focus had to on helping Harry; Hermione could not risk any forms of mental distractions. Hermione had forced herself to take dreamless potions, just so that man couldn't get to her more.

Hermione tried to keep taking the potion with forming some addiction to it, or worse being depended on it; she hated doing it to herself however the more Hermione took the potion; the more her body had grown immune to the affects of the potion.

Hermione had to get to Dumbledore and now, there were no other options for her. Hermione packed some of possessions, as well some of Regina's books and the painting to discuss with Dumbledore in addition. After making sure she had everything, Hermione had left with a 'pop' and was on her way to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

--

Oh the things he would do to her once he was free, all the truly mattered to Vilmos Warlock was succeeding in his goal and there was no one who could stop him, his enemies Regina and Sirius are dead, Black's descendent was dead and soon, Regina's 'wannbe' will be his, for she is the key goal of his plan; she whom will give him the heir who will be powerful and through that heir he shall will rule both the muggle and the wizarding world.

You see Vilmos Warlock was no fool, he knew of the rarities of powerful magic that runs half-blood children, it was the research of his father; a pureblood fanatic yes; so could you could just imagine the reaction of that particular piece of information. Vilmos didn't need to research it, he already had the proof and she was Regina Granger, and fellow student of Hogwarts.

Regina was nothing but an obsessive know it all mudblood, who couldn't keep her head out of books nor couldn't she stop putting her hand in the air. And of course she never had any form of friends at all. The witches hated her for she was a natural beauty and didn't need to constantly check her face, while the wizards couldn't put up with her because she intimidated them and could out class anybody in the academics, as Vilmos bearded in mind of Regina, he also remembered how she kept to only herself, well until that traitor 'best mate' of his came along and had become nothing but an obstacle in his path.

Vilmos shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts of Regina and Sirius; an evil grin appeared to his lips as he tighten the grip on his wand, an object Regina never did think of disarming him of.

With the archway weakening, its hold of him was loosening "soon my dear mudblood soon"

--

"What do these dreams of your entail Ms. Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he sat at his desk, with his moon-shaped glasses on his face.

"They are not dreams!" Hermione snapped.

"I do apologize Ms. Granger" replied the old wizard

"I don't how it started, but I can tell you professor it started, the night of…Sirius' death. I was in the chamber of where the veil was and there Sirius was on the ground and I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead" forming tears had begun to sting her eyes and there was this voice a man's voice; at first I thought it was Voldemort but it wasn't, I didn't even know this man, he was laughing at me, at Sirius, mocking , no not mocking he was gloating on how Sirius couldn't save me and then I felt his horrible excuse of man put his arms on, from behind" Hermione's tears falling down her face. "and that's when Sirius staring coming too, 'Hermione' he mumbled, I screamed to him for help, but that evil man, was dragging me away he got up as fast as he could, my arms were reached for Sirius to grab, but somehow I was always out of reach of him." Hermione stopped to take a breath, "I remember he threw me hard on the ground and he pulled his wand on Sirius; I think when I was thrown to the ground my head had to hit the grounder harder, cause I was aware of how inattentive I was; but I think he used some form of barrier spell that kept Sirius out, and then this 'monster', turned to me, after I was thrown, I kind of landed on my side and he rolled me on to my back; and I hear Sirius screaming and banging on the barrier. That 'monster' had me pinned to the ground; I couldn't even reach my wand. I was so powerless against him and then I'd always wake up before he ra..."

Hermione now facing the floor and keeping her eyes in that one direction as Hermione couldn't even say the word; she may not have seen but she heard Dumbledore get up from his chair. Soon Hermione was taken into an embrace; Dumbledore hugged his former student, hugging her like a parent would their wounded child. She didn't say anything, how could she didn't see it coming; all she could do was hug in return.

After the hug was broken Dumbledore, "Ms. Granger, how about we hold off the rest of this meeting, and you get some well deserved rest. And with that said, Dumbledore himself had escorted Hermione to the school's infirmary where he instructed Madame Pomfry to give Hermione a new type of sleeping potion. And thanks to that potion Hermione slept for almost a week, which was more then she has ever gotten in a long time.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Pardon My Past

Chapter 5

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

--

To Hermione nearly a week of sleep had felt like a few mere hours to Hermione; she was grateful for professor Dumbledore and madam Pomfry's help even is she wasn't a Hogwarts student anymore. Though she was awake Hermione didn't want to get up right away and it wasn't because she felt tired; she was just feeling rather content, despite the nightmares and the painting. And she didn't want to ruin that moment of peace for herself at least not now.

"Hermione, is that you?" Hermione sat up in the medical bed and turned her head to see her former professor Remus Lupin. "And what are you doing here Hermione?" he asked her. She wasn't sure what to tell her former teacher and friend considering she had been so forward with professor Dumbledore, but then again she didn't even tell her best friends.

"What are you doing here?" she replied, Hermione wanted to smack herself for such a simple question. "I returned to Hogwarts to teach again" Remus said with a smile, "then who's watching teddy?" Hermione then asked. "Dora, actually wanted to take sometime off from the department, she could actually enjoy being a mother" Remus replied.

"That's good to hear Professor Lupin"

"Hermione I've haven't been your teacher for quite sometime it's alright to call me Remus."

"Force of habit I'm afraid."

"Ahh Ms. Granger, I see that you are awake, and welcome back to the land of the living." Dumbledore greeted and joked, from the hospital wing's entrance. "If you are up to it, we can finish our meeting in my office." He then added. Hermione nodded her head at Dumbledore's suggestion, "I'll be there shortly professor." She said to him. With a small nod of his head, he exited the hospital wing.

Remus turned his attention to Hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing here" Remus asking with concern; she wanted to tell him and the others but she couldn't just not now, they had to e in the dark for now.

"I can't say" she answered him; Remus' eyebrows shot up at the response, granted she didn't tell him anything never the less it wouldn't take long to figure out it was indeed serious.

--

"Good-bye James, give Lil's my best will ya" Sirius said as he hugged his 'brother' good-bye. "Don't worry padfoot; one day all of us will be together again" James said.

"Are you ready, nephew?" asked the elder Black, "why do you keep calling me nephew, I have a first name" said Sirius, "yeah it also happens to be mine! If I did call you Sirius the other spirits would probably think I'm talking to my self," answered the elder Black.

"Although you are talking to yourself!" Sirius replied with a big grin on his face. "I believe you are talking to yourself padfoot, I always was aware of your way with words but this does put you on a whole new level" James said jokingly.

"Sirius...happy now! You'll be re-exiting through the veil"

"What about Vilmos? Won't he manage to try and get out?"

"He probably would but it's an unfortunate risk that has to be taken, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry! If he manages to get out and I can't, then she stands no chance against him alone, none so ever." He screamed at his past self.

"You don't think I know that, that I'm putting her more then just her life in danger!"

"This isn't about Regina, THIS IS ABOUT HERMIONE!" Sirius screamed his voice louder then before. James didn't dare to interfere; for him it was rare to see Sirius behave like this but considering what has been thrown in front of him; who could blame him.

"…" the elder Black couldn't or just didn't know how respond to that.

"From what you told me, Regina at least knew what she was up against, Hermione doesn't even know what's coming for her.

"She isn't Regina and she hasn't been for a long time, this is Hermione, the Hermione who saved me from the dementor's kiss, the same Hermione who would drive me up the wall about my treatment of that fucking crazy house elf, Kreacher…and if I had to die for her, I would and I'd drag that bastard back with me" exclaimed Sirius.

"Is that how is it going to be then?" said a voice filled with malice. The two Blacks and one potter looked to see a man, in no more then his twenties at the most. "You! How'd you get out?" demanded the elder Sirius.

"Oh is my old 'friend' not happy to see me" Vilmos spoke mockingly; he was looking about his surroundings "Sirius my old 'friend' where is that lovely mudblood bitch of yours?" he added. The elder Black was ready to pounce but as he was held back by his nephew and his friend James Potter.

Vilmos with his hands behind his back, "you know Sirius, I never believed in whole reincarnation bullshit, well at least not till a few years ago; it was interesting there I was cut off form any type of existence but somehow, with only mind, I could see the outside world and it was like I never left, I saw years pass by, light and dark wizards/witches rising and falling, but it wasn't till the year of 1960, I felt the power of Regina's curse shift; oh but fortunately for me there was a much greater shift of her curse but as well as the veil; it had to be around 1979." He exclaimed.

In soft but whispered voice, "Sirius, this is your chance take it now!" said the elder Sirius with a hiss in his voice. "Padfoot, he's right" as James agreed with the elder Black.

"Vilmos, and still after all those years you've still learned nothing" said the older Sirius has he broke away from James and Sirius. "I've learned nothing, funny coming from the wizard who could never beat him at anything in his life" retorted Vilmos, " oh that's funny, Who did Regina pick again, perhaps you can remind me or better yet who was it that put and kept you in your prison" elder Sirius snapped back with. That was when Vilmos pulled his wand out. "I wonder Sirius, is there such a thing as after death" Vilmos replied angrily pointing the wand at the base of older Sirius throat.

While the older Sirius was distracting Vilmos, Sirius had taken the opportunity to back away and transform into his animagus form. Before he transformed Sirius make sure he still had his wand, remembered it was in his hand after the crazy bitch of a cousion 'killed' him. 'Yes' Sirius thought to himself; Sirius feeling his body starting to change and shift.

And from Sirius came Padfoot, growling as he looked toward Vilmos, Padfoot ran toward the wizard; jumping to the best of his abilities Padfoot attacking Vilmos from behind, the older Sirius was knocked away from Vilmos, Vilmos screamed as he felt the sharp teeth of Padfoot's mouth on his wand arm, it was almost as if Padfoot was trying to tear it off. It wasn't long till Vilmos felt his back being jabbed with the horns of a stag.

"Sirius, leave now this is your chance!" yelled the elder Sirius. Padfoot had regrettably released Vilmos arm as he go, Padfoot looked to his stag friend one more time, before running in the direction his past self told him to take before their last argument.

--

"Ms. Granger I'm not sure how to tell you but I don't thinks these are nightmares at all". Hermione definitely didn't know how to respond. "You see Ms. Granger, after you were given a sleeping potion of my own creation; I had to take the chance of checking into your subconsciouses; and I afraid to tell you but these so called dreams, aren't from your own creation but that of another" explained the aging wizard.

"We're you able to tell you could have sent these nightmares." Hermione asked as she tried to mask the fear in her voice.

"Ms. Granger, I'm afraid that there is only one who can answer this, the caster of your nightmares." answered the headmaster of Hogwarts. She was afraid he'd say that. Hermione looked down to her belongings and saw the canvas sticking out, which reminded her.

"Professor, have you ever heard of a student know as Regina Granger, she went here in 1870's?" Hermione asked, "I may have come across her student file, once when I was just made headmaster; I was going though all old student files, but she was bit before my time Ms. Granger. You see I was born 1882." he answered.

"But before my school days, I did hear of her once, she was known for casting a curse on wizard from the Warlock family an old…old wizarding family mind you, for the reason that he killed the one most dear to her." Said the headmaster "rumor had it she cursed him into an archway, to be an eternal prison. There was no evidence to prove that but she was found dead next to her lover Sirius Black, the first." Dumbledore finished

Before Hermione could say another word; green flames filled the fire place of Albus Dumbledore's office. It was the newly appointed minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt; "Dumbledore, you need to come with its Sirius"

"That important Kingsley"

"No, it's Sirius as in Black"

End Chapter Five.


	6. Chapter 6

Pardon My Past

Chapter six

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

--

Hermione tagging along with Kingsley and Professor Dumbledore; 'I just have to see for myself.' Hermione thinking to herself, she walked along the side of Shacklebolt; as they were making there way to the department of mysteries.

"I've ordered all ministry employees, to stay away from this area; except those of the order" Kingsley told Dumbledore.

"As Harry been informed of this?" asked Hermione

"Not yet, we had to be sure it was really Black and not some trick" replied Shacklebolt.

Hermione was feeling so many things at once that she wasn't sure which one she should be feeling at this second; she felt nervous and anxious, she'd be lying to herself saying she wasn't a least a little it scared for herself maybe, for Sirius; yes, he's the one coming back to a changed world.

As they were within reach of the department of mysteries; Hermione had to once again push her inner demons aside for the sake of another; on the outside of her mind, she looked as if she was in a trance. "Hermione" she heard Shacklebolt, causing herself to zone back into reality and now there they were; there she was and their on the stone ground floor was Sirius Black. It was only Sirius in this, but where were the order members Kingsley had mentioned before.

Physically it's like he hasn't aged at all since he went in to the veil. Hermione could here the ragged breathes coming from Sirius. Unaware of her actions Hermione moved closer to him; his was on his side his arms and legs stretched out like an animal sleeping on the floor. 'He must to have been in his animagus form' she thought as she took another step. Hermione swore for a moment that after each step she was taking, the beating of her heart would get louder and louder.

Sirius was unconscious, Hermione bended her knees to get a closer look of the once lost wizard. She tucked the hair by the side of her face, behind her ear. A hand was on her shoulder, "Hermione, you have to be careful, who knows what the veil has could of done to him, mentally of course" spoke Kingsley, as if the thought hadn't crossed Hermione's mind. Hermione not saying a word to Kingsley; she just took his hand off her shoulder, almost as if she was offended by that comment but that wasn't it, what irked her about that 'gesture' was it felt unfamiliar and cold as if he was a stranger.

Hermione not leaving her position, her eyes shifted to Dumbledore; she noticed how attentive he was, as he was looking at Kingsley. Her eyes shifted back toward Kingsley and something wasn't feeling right. Not taking on eye off of him, Hermione moving her right hand to Sirius's; with her middle and pointer fingers placed on his neck to check for a pulse.

Hermione felt a little sigh of relief leave her lips, as she felt it.

"Come he's this way!" yelled a voice, the three turned in the direction, rushing into the chamber was Harry, Ron, his father Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt!

"What the bloody hell!" yelled Ron as he saw a second Kingsley Shacklebolt?

"What is the meaning of this?" said the Minster of Magic.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said as he had his wand out, prepared to counter whatever this imposter is planning.

The imposter didn't answer he just smirked as Kingsley was slowly disappearing by smoke; in which the imposters true identity was to be seen. Hermione felt everything in her body just stop all at once. Though no longer checking Sirius's pulse, put her hand had moved to his only exposed shoulder, in which her hand laid upon and now her grip had tightened on that shoulder.

The imposter was looking to be a man his twenties; his clothes were of something from the past. His hair was dark brown, long and nearly down past his back, his skin pale; and his eyes were dark brown, but as Hermione was looking right into them, she could swore they were black. It was him no doubt about it, this as the man that was torturing her in her own dreams. Right here in front of her.

"Who I am, you ask, but shouldn't the question be who was I" said the man

"Who were you then?"

"Back in to the year 1880, I was and still am Vilmos Warlock,"

A groan from Sirius's body could be heard by Hermione; she gently started to shake his shoulder, "So the tale of veil is true" said Dumbledore. A stern look upon Vilmos face appeared "all things in our world all is possible" he said.

Vilmos had taken Hermione's left hand in his, she shuddered in disgust. "Regina" he said, as he brought up her hand to his lips "no wait you don't go by that name any more, it's Hermione now" then she felt his lips on her hand, again she shuddered with disgust. She violently pulled her hand away. Upon her action, Vilmos glared at her "Hermione you may be now, but you are still mine" he said.

Dumbledore was waiting for waiting for Vilmos move. As were the others save for Sirius whom was still unconscious for the moment

Overcome with fear, she finally spoke," I don't know who you are or what you're talking about for that matter, but I was never nor will I ever be yours" she said.

Vilmos, not thrilled with her reply, "A strength of mind, she had it too" he retorted.

Hermione was feeling for her wand, "you stay the fuck away from me" she said.

"And if I don't?" he taunted

"Do you really take that chance now, look around you" Hermione retorting with such malice and spite, that it would send Lucius Malfoy away. Within a quick motion Vilmos, took out his wand , extending his wand arm, shouting _Respingere_, the spell had pushed Dumbledore, Harry, Kingsley, Arthur and Ron sending them across the chamber. Hermione tried to fight as Vilmos grabbed her; he had her by the arms.

"You're coming with me" he stated.

Someone had grabbed Vilmos by his shoulders violently, causing Vilmos to release his hold on Hermione; she had fallen to the ground right on her ass.

"She's not going anywhere, you son of bitch!" and with that said, Sirius had punched Vilmos right in his face; stumbling back just a bit but the forward where his face had connected to Sirius fist once more.

Vilmos, stumbling back once more, "you want to play this game too huh, you'll lose just like he did" he stated before, he had left with a blink, rather then a pop.

Sirius turn towards to Hermione, he walked closer to her. Hermione looked up at him; he held out both his hands to for her to take. Placing her hands within his, Sirius pulled Hermione up from the ground; she stumbled for second causing herself to go a little closer into Sirius. She looked up to him, her eyes met his, 'Sirius…you're here…your really here' she said in a whisper but he heard.

End Chapter Six.


	7. Chapter 7

Pardon My Past

Chapter Seven

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

--

"You're really here" was the last thing Sirius had heard before he had passed out from exhaustion. Although Hermione didn't have the physical strength to support Sirius all on her own but she did mange to keep him from falling down towards the ground. Harry had immediately came over to help, "we have to get him medical attention and fast" she said.

"Ms. Granger, Harry, you both must bring Sirius to Hogwarts, madme Pomfrey will look after him; we can not have the wizarding world know he's returned at least not at this delicate time" said Dumbledore with look of stern seriousness upon his aged face.

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement, despite the fact that they both knew how much Sirius hated to be locked inside from the world.

--

'Bastard' he thought as Vilmos, was holding his now sore face, he leaned back into the dust filled once posh couch. It was his home, from before his once cursed days, he was only heir to the Warlock bloodline, and he had no siblings or cousins to pass on the Warlock line. So as he was cursed to a fate worse then death; his family was basically forced to die out.

Another factor, he'll make them pay for but not at this time. Now that Vilmos had given himself away to easily and sooner then he had intended, "I've should of finished off black's descendent while I had the chance" Vilmos mumbling to himself. As he was recalling on how, he went after the younger Black whom was still in the animagus form while they were still in the veil, he hexed him over and over again. The force of his last spell had actually sent the younger Black out of the veil with Vilmos right behind him.

He saw black's body shift from the grim looking like dog, to a beaten and bruised man, who was at the moment barely in and out of consciousness. Vilmos leaned over the wizard, and whispered, "no matter the time or place, Black, whether or not your my traitorous friend, I still will win." Black winced as he tried to move, wanting to physically harm Vilmos more than anything but his body wouldn't let him causing himself to pass out from the pain alone.

But Vilmos will let Black and Granger go for now seeing on how he must lay low and re-formulate his plan. Vilmos knew this Hermione wasn't the Regina he had come to know but from the time he spent sending her 'dreams' he had discovered that she had a strong will and determination. But in the time to come he'll break that determination of hers as well as the rest of her, destroying her from the inside out, and he will because she is the key to real power.

--Flashback--

Year 1875,

There she was sitting in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Regina Granger lifting her eyes from the pages of her textbook. The Ravenclaw student sat alone; she looked at her fellow students with look of envy, she saw how they accepted each other wait scratch that Regina had taken note on how they accepted those of their own kind. Regina Granger wasn't like the other students, a small trio of students had seen Regina staring at them; she gave them a small warm smile while they in less then a seconded had sneered at her, quickly getting up and leaving Regina had heard a small mutter of 'mudblood'

For Regina, she was used to that by this point of her education at Hogwarts, she really had no one her own age to really talk with and their weren't many other students like herself; the only interaction she gets with fellow classmates was in they classes, when the teacher would pair her up with another student because who would actually want to sit with the know it all mudblood of their free will.

Frowning as she was closing her spell book, sighing 'since when was someone to talk to, a lot to ask for.' She asked herself in her thoughts just as she was about to get up, she felt a slight cold wind of the Saturday morning brushing against her face, to Regina she felt that was the answer to her internal question, she sighed sadly; "hmm that's what I thought you said" she whispered to herself.

"Who are you talking too?" a voice asking from behind her, "myself, now you're distracting me from my studies; can you please leave me be?" Regina replied as she looking at the boy now in front of her. "You're self? If anything if anything you've been studying more then you should and besides…how can you study when your spell book is closed" he replied as he made a gesture toward the book.

Her eyes took a quick glance at her textbook, which was indeed closed she must of closed it unwarily, 'bugger' she thought as felt a blush creeping into her face.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Regina Granger, Of Ravenclaw house and you're self?" she answered

"Sirius Black the first, Slytherin house," he answered with small bow, which brought a small grin to Regina's face. "I could tell from your emblem" she said as point to the silver snake on his cloak. "I've could of told you the same thing" as Sirius gestured toward the raven on hers. She didn't say anything; she just placed her book down and crossed her arms as was now feeling nervous.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" he asked

"Why are you?" she retorted

"Hiding from the pressures of the pureblood obsession, that has my common room in an uproar," he said as if it was nothing. "And you?"

"Because, I'm not of pureblood and now that has been brought to your attention, I'm going to close my eyes and when I have I know your just going to head back to that special uproar in your common room" Said Regina as her eyes were now closed. She felt that slight cold wind brush against her face, she opened her eyes and there he still was, right in front her.

"Who said I wanted to leave?"

And now Regina was really confused.

--

Sirius opened his grey colored eyes, his eyes adjusting to the dark room, his eyes moved over to see Harry fast asleep in the chair, he sat up in the bed groaning due to the exhaustion he was still feeling. He saw them, him and Hermione but it wasn't really him nor was it actually Hermione.

As he sat on the bed, all of this was still hard for him to believe but it had happened. Aside from that bastard Vilmos, Sirius biggest problem was explaining all of this to Hermione.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Pardon My Past

Chapter Eight

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

--

"Why me?" she asked, as she looked in to the beautiful grey eyes of her male companion. They had snuck into abandoned bedroom that was rumored to have been one of the founders but then again maybe it wasn't.

He had one of his hands under her jaw line, "Because you bring something out in me, something I've always had to keep buried inside of me." He said as the thumb of his hand started to lightly crease the skin of her jaw line.

Regina blushed as she started to feel a chill run through her. She pushed Sirius's hand away from her face. 'We're friends and friends don't do this to other friends…do they?' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry" he said as he sat up. Sirius had taken the opportunity to lie down while Regina, just choose to sit down next to him.

"Don't be" she said quietly. While her inside her mind; she couldn't believe what had just left her mouth. She lowered her face to hide her blushing face; some of her hair had fallen out of its once tight bun and now in front of her face. Regina hadn't felt this nervous since she first met Sirius.

"Awww Regina, there's nothing to be scared about, it's just you and me." He said as he grasped one of her hands into his.

She lifted to her head to only catch herself into an eye lock with Sirius. She wasn't sure about Sirius but Regina could feel her heart pounding hard and then even harder within her chest. They brought themselves closer towards one another. He was the one to make the first move; Sirius pressed his lips against her trembling lips.

However they weren't alone, as they ever noticed the dark burning eyes staring in their direction.

--

Hermione eye's slowly opened up. Her body tensed as she saw a figure standing over her and with a quick motion the figure was on her. Hermione struggled with him as she tried to reach for her wand.

"Awww don't worry love, it's just me" the moonlight revealing the face to be Vilmos's. Hermione screamed as she was now struggling faster. "You can scream all you want love, mummy and daddy won't ever hear you" said Vilmos.

Hermione froze with fear upon hearing those words. Vilmos pressed himself harder on to Hermione's body. Her face was flushed from the mixed mental emotions as well a physical emotions she was feeling. The bun her hair was once in now coming undone.

It was déjà-vu all over again for Vilmos, "Well this is familiar, but this time it's more in my favor now isn't it." Hermione eyes widened; as she felt Vilmos's lips forced upon hers. Tears rolled down her face as she felt the bastard forcing his tongue into her mouth. That was when Hermione had bit down and hard. But then came the slap to her face "Uh-huh bad Hermione" Vilmos mocking her; grabbing her face by her chin. "I've got to say Hermione, I like you a lot more then Regina, even she wasn't this much difficult but then it'll be worth the entertainment when you crash harder then that bitch ever did" he spoke with a evil look upon his face.

"Looks like you'll just have to keep waiting, because that'll never happen" Hermione spoke with such fire in her tone.

"Oh look she can speak after all" he mocked. "Exciting as this is, we'll finish this another time." Vilmos said leaning toward her mouth then he decided against it. But that didn't stop him from placing a delicate kiss past Hermione's collar bone but above her right breast. She shuddered with disgust as soon as she closed her eyes. And when she reopened her eyes, Vilmos was gone.

Hermione swiftly got out of her went straight into her private bathroom. Not even brothering to take off her black night dress as she turned on the cold water of her shower; stepping into the water not caring about her night dress. She cried, wanting Vilmos 'touch' gone from her body. She shivered as the cold water ran over her dressed body. She grabbed a wash cloth and started scrubbing harder and harder especially where he placed his 'good-bye' kiss. After awhile Hermione had turned off the water, she was cold, shivering and she still hadn't felt any bit better but after being nearly raped or whatever else that fucking bastard had on his mind

'Oh god' Hermione now thinking of her parents, how could she had been selfish and so stupid? How could she have not gone to them first? Stepping out of the tub grabbing a towel and drying her legs and feet before running down to her parent's bedroom quickly running out of the bathroom and then her bedroom but not before taking her wand with her, making her way down the staircase to the first floor.

Hermione then froze as she stopped at the bedroom door. Her hand shaking as she went to turn the knob; she turned slowly scared out of her mind, for the sake of her mental health she prayed they were okay.

--

The front door of number twelve Grimmauld place opened. Harry looked to see Hermione on the front stoop, she was looking a mess, and she only wore a button up sweater over damp black night dress. And a sneakers that looked like the Mary Jane shoes she wore when they first met. She had her wand in hand and she was shaking from the cold.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" harry asked with worry, "he…he was in my house" she said in low voice. "He killed them…right my nose…I've never slipped up like this…I…I" Hermione added as more tears were threatening to fall down her face, Harry pulled her inside the house. "Hermione go and wait in the library, I'll go inform Dumbledore of what's happened and I'll get Sirius to keep you company." Harry said as he was leading Hermione to the Black library.

After making sure Hermione was settled, he ran to Sirius's bedroom, it had been few days since he returned, and Dumbledore cleared him to be okay. "Sirius, wake up" Harry spoke with an urgency. "Harry, do you know what time it is" Sirius as he was still half asleep, "its Hermione, she's down stairs." He said, but that jerked Sirius right awake.

--

Back down stairs with Hermione.

Sirius entered the library, Hermione wasn't on the couch like Harry as said, and there she was in the corner of the room, moving back and forth as if she had gone crazy.

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Pardon My Past

Chapter Nine

Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you to those who have been reading and faving/alerting this story. I'm NOT going to sit here and demand a certain number of reviews, like I have seen some people do, you know who you are. But so I would like see reviews for this story, because I'd like to know what you think, or if you have any suggestions to see if it can help the direction of the story. So we cool now?

--

Her rocking back and forth had now ceased but her silence stood strong.

Sirius moved towards Hermione, as Sirius walked closer to her, he could have sworn he heard Hermione mumbling under her breath 'it should have been me'. Sirius felt a familiar a guilt weigh down upon his heart. Her hands were on her head as her arms covering her face. She sat in the darkest corner of the room; Sirius was hit with a painful reminder déjà of his Azkaban days.

"Hermione?" he said bending his knees to be face to face with her. "Hermione" he spoke again. That time she moved, with out moving the position of her head, her eyes looked to see Sirius. He felt a strange a presence, the second she looked him, physically he was staring at her, but this wasn't her. Then Hermione moved her head, surprise came to his face as, they were now face to face, "do you remember?" She asked in a soft whisper. Her eyes fluttering, as she passed out, But Sirius caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sirius, Ms. Granger, I'm Here" said Albus Dumbledore as he and Harry and Madame Pomfry had entered the room

--

"Albus, there is some bruising on her collar bone, and other markings showing that she was pinned down but there is no signs of any forced activity. As Madame Pomfry exited the spare bedroom "I have given her a calming potion; So that she'll be able to rest through the night." Said the long time healer "psychically, she'll be in a week or so; mentally I can't say" finished Madame Pomfry.

Harry opened his mouth and almost yelling "what can be said for her mind at the moment, I mean Hermione was attacked and found her parents dead all in one night, she's scared, traumatized to a certain degree; it was a miracle within it's self that she could get herself out of that nightmare and brought herself here" Harry said with out raising his voice any higher.

"Harry, I know how this is making you feel, how all of us feel but unfortunately this is one thing, which Miss Granger must handle her self and when she does break herself free from her mental trauma. Then we can be there to help her along the way". Dumbledore explained.

Sirius didn't say anything, for he didn't agree with Dumbledore's idea of Hermione saving herself.

"But Harry for now, all we can do is keeping this man away from Miss Granger. We will contact the others early in the morning. Harry didn't say anything else as he followed Dumbledore and Madame Pomfry, down to the main floor of Grimmauld place.

Sirius chosen to stay behind, he made sure Harry and others were completely away from the staircase. He turned and made his way to door of where Hermione was currently resting. Sirius entered the dark room; the only light was coming from the outside street lights. He grabbed a chair from one of the far corners of the old bedroom. He brought as close to the bed as he could Sirius now sitting in the watching over Hermione. Hermione may have locked herself out from the inside of her mind but that doesn't mean someone shouldn't watch over her.

His grey looked over her resting body, Hermione's chest going up and down at slow pace. Pomfry must have given her some calming potions, Sirius thought to himself as he watched Hermione rest. Sirius could help but feel guilty as he watched her sleep with all that pain being temporarily pushed aside. Sirius should have told her everything about Vilmos, when he had the chance, he knew it was going to dangerous, but he didn't factor in, that Vilmos knew more then he let on. And the knowing the fact alone made Sirius's insides twist bitterly with guilt.

His eyes focused in on the hand that lay next to her; Sirius reached for her hand with his and was now holding her hand, he just slipped his hand right under hers so hers lay upon his.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione I didn't want this to happen, not to you" he said aloud. "I shouldn't have pushed this easily out of the way, just so I wouldn't had to tell you about the past…our past" Sirius said his tone going down to a whisper. "But Hermione, you got to wake up, so you and I can get rid this son of bitch. We'll finish what was started, you hear me, Hermione? We'll get him and send him right in to the hell he belongs." Sirius said as he still held her hand, raising it with his; as if her were making a symbolic promise with Hermione.

For a moment, Sirius could have sworn, that he felt his hand being lightly squeezed.

--

End chapter nine.

A/n: no idea when the next update is.


	10. Good News

Attention Fans Of Pardon My Past

Chapter 10 will be coming soon. , I'm so sorry for the lack of work on this story, but I got side tracked by other fandoms and writers block, to the point had had nothing creative left in me but, as of today I have been working on chapter 10.


End file.
